User talk:Kapoli
2009 Kapoli, this is Baller2445, formerly Gangsta1542. I just want to say thanks for helping me finish the episode guide for Day 4 6:00am-7:00am, the Season 4 finale back in April 2006. You're awesome, thanks a lot. I'm just sorry it took me three years to say thanks, but you deserve it. Baller2445 23:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) 2008 Kapoli, I see you made an edit in 2008 November 23. If I had noticed that you'd returned after a 2-year hiatus, I'd have welcomed you sooner! Well sorry for the delay, but if you're reading this, welcome back! 02:24, 30 December 2008 (UTC) : I understand that you haven't been involved with this community in awhile, but in case you were interested to know, a term limit based on activity has just been accepted for admins here. You're one of the members of the "old guard" whose continued sysop access depends upon renewed activity which meets the specifications listed here before the end of this month. Please accept this as an invitation to engage the project and become a part of the community again as an administrator! Otherwise, if this does not interest you, you can let the deadline pass so that the list of admins on the wiki accurately reflects the project's leadership. Regardless of your choice, I wish you the best of course. 05:39, 17 January 2009 (UTC) 2006 May-July Hey, thanks for letting me know about the "Show Preview" button. Mostly I've been making edits to the episode pages as I watch the DVD, so there have been multiple edits for that reason. On the other hand, I've been adding quotes as I hear them. If you'd prefer I add quotes all at once, I can do that. Hypnometal 23:09, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :Kapoli, if this is bugging you, try this. Under --> Recent changes, there's an option to use Enhanced Recent Changes. That compresses all the changes to a page made in a single day to one line only. So it'll say something like Wiki 24:Sandbox (8 changes), and then you can click to expand the info if you want. I can't remember how I lived without it, seriously. --StBacchus 07:14, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. :) And yes, i love love LOVE Tony and Michelle. And I, too, refuse to call them Tochelle. I hate the name combo thing. I die a little each time I hear/read it. --Lover 06:23, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks Kapoli, I was surprised to be nominated, and even more surprised that Proudhug apparentally just gave me the status a little while after that. I'm gonna wait and see what Proudhug wants to do before officially supporting anyone else, but I think you would be a great administrator as well. I figured I'd start getting rid of all the useless redirects. I absolutely despise them. - Xtreme680 01:09, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Hey, I thought I'd tell you that if you e-mail me at will.ohargan@gmail.com, then I can just send you the template I used for my ID and will save you a lot of trouble. - Willo Hi! Thanks for the warm welcome! =) Er, that was me before! -StBacchus Thanks! I'm still getting a hang of everything, but thanks for the welcome. Xtreme680 Thanks for the welcome and help with the guide. ^_^ -WarthogDemon 23:13, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Congratulations! I wanted to congratulate you on your new administrator status! You definetely deserve it! Drinks on my talk page! - Xtreme680 01:05, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :Congratulations from me too! I'm very glad to see you get the full range of admin tools, I know you'll use them well. =) Cheers! --StBacchus 09:23, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :Congrats! I know this is late, but I was just going to put something else on here, so good job, you're a great admin and I know you'll keep doing a fine job. Help:Editing Thanks!! I'm just happy if it's helpful to anyone. I tried to include everything I wish I'd known back when I started...except tables, because that's like a page and a half all by itself. (^_~) --StBacchus 11:12, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about the categories! It's not really that I don't want to do it, it's just that I'm forgetful.. hah. Turn Ons/Turn offs Haha, I don't know what compelled me, I was just like, well, I have 30 minutes or so, let's list stuff! Oh man, we are way too isolated from other communities. - Xtreme680 05:37, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Categories Hey, I just finished up with Day 2. I hope you saw my response to your question on my talk page, sorry for not responding here. - Xtreme680 05:15, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I am amazing with mindless bot work. Plus I have a great copy and paste button. But alas, I must be done for the night. If you ever need anything like that ever done, I am almost always game. - Xtreme680 05:46, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Moving pages Hello Kapoli. I'm new here but am very familiar with wikis, wiki markup, and wiki procedures. I noticed that you moved the content of the page Bridget to Bridgit. The proper way to do this is using the "move" tab at the top of all of the pages. Wikipedia has a pretty good tutorial here. I've gone ahead and redirected Bridget to Bridgit so there isn't anything that you need to do. Let me know if there is anything you need help with. --Randy Johnston 04:03, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Season 1 Production codes Subtract one number from the usual code. Episode 2 from Season One would be 1AFF01. -Willo Photo Requests Hey, I was looking for a picture of Tom Baker from 24. The current picture of him is just the actor portaying him from the TV show Lost. I think he's mainly in season 2, but check imdb. Thanks a lot! Xtreme680 The pictures turned out great, thanks. Xtreme680 Sorry, one more thing, can you get me a picture of Richard Heller by any chance? No rush, and thanks. Xtreme680 Sorry to bother you again, but could you get a pick of the nuclear weapon exploding from Season 2? - Xtreme680 Actually, nevermind, I've figured out how to make pictures, but thank you! Xtreme680 Greetings. ^_^ No rush, I was just wondering if you could get some more images for character pages I created. Davis (Day 1) Kinnard Phillips (Day 1). There's actually more but I don't want to over burden you. Thanks! :) -WarthogDemon 21:13, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks again for the photos. I should probably point out though the woman in the StMarksNurse picture was actually an unnamed rececptionist. Doctor Maureen was never seen outside the surgery, I think. And Collier was the one who talked to Kevin Carroll before letting him see Janet. -WarthogDemon 00:19, 18 May 2006 (UTC) (And all of them would be great if you can. ^_^; Can you get a Bart Simpson's (from The Simpons)photo on my user page? If you find a photo can you make sure he's normal with no sling-shot is his hand? Just standing there and smiling. Thanks a bunch if you can!!! Happy 24th of June!!!--24guy 21:41, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks a bunch!;)--24guy 23:02, 24 June 2006 (UTC) New photo request at bottom of page. If I personally photograph a location used in 24 and release it into the public domain, can I upload it to an article here? -- Cymra37 03:07, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Hi I was just wondering if you could get me photos of Karima and Hassan Naiyeer, Reza Naiyeer's parents from Day Two. Just go to the pages to see what ep their in. Also, Rachel Forrester, from Day 3. If you could that would be great, if not that's cool too. Thanks.--Conspiracy Unit 20:38, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Hey, its me again. Just wondering if you could get me a screenshot of the title card that says "Previously on 24..." for me, to go on the brand spanking new Previously on 24... page. Much appreciated! --Conspiracy Unit 02:25, 28 November 2006 (UTC) New Episode Lists Awesome! Glad I could help. =) I didn't know anyone else was into the episode list beautification project. Are you planning to do any other seasons besides 4? -StBacchus ---- What are you and Proudhog doing? -CWY2190 01:52, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Need some help? -CWY2190 11:58, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for the welcome ^_^. I should be around off and on. I'm glad you approve of my top ten :) What's yours consist of? Squall Deckiller 11:15, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Hey, this is Willo. Go ahead are write the episode guide. You started seconds before me. Haha. I'll have more time next week, I'm just sick, tired, and not well in any sence of the word. Thanks for the license pic! Awesome! Say, about the IDs and dossiers...I put Kyle's on his page, but do you think you/me/we should go ahead and put them all on their respective pages? They're kinda fun. I'm obviously enjoying them way too much. ^_^ --StBacchus 05:43, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Alotta thx to u! That was useful info there u gave me! Also thx for tips. And sorry for turning u off. O sorry anyway and i am a real fan. I'm watching the reruns 2 hours at a time on FOX 8:00 P.M.-10:00 P.M. =)----24guy 20:34, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Much thanks I just wanted to thank you for your help with the O.C. Wikia, I have been very busy and haven't had much time to do much work on it, so I appreciate you helping out, even if it's just a little bit. And I completely agree on the vandalism, btw. This site is getting popular and its attracting more users, both good and bad. We need to develop some sort of policy on protecting pages, like the main page and its templates, and on punishing users who vandalize in bad faith - Xtreme680 21:52, 14 May 2006 (UTC) No Problem No problem and I hope everythings okay on your end. -WarthogDemon 05:10, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Can you help with a photo This is the most random thing but I need the biggest photo possible of Joz who is killed on day 4 5am-6am. Any help would be really appreciated. Thanks. Laurence. Back With Pictures Sorry about my going AWOL for a few days. ^^; Backs now. I've put up all the personnel photos up. Not sure if you need to put up location photos differently or the same so if you could help there that'd be great. -WarthogDemon 07:24, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Day 1 You're right now that I think about it . . . I suppose that does make sense because first you have the 24 logo, then "The Following Takes place" message, so I suppose that nears 30 seconds. o.O -WarthogDemon 08:12, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Just In Time Curious, was I doing a good job in trying to protect the pages. o.O It got hectic... -WarthogDemon 00:36, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :Yep... and I'm glad you were here. I'll work on cleaning up and deleting these redirects. -Kapoli 00:37, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::Want me to help move pages back? He did about 50 pages so I'd like to speed it up. -WarthogDemon 00:39, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :::That would be great! Thanks! -Kapoli 00:39, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::::And one more thing. Check my user page and talk page. He somehow did something that made it impossible to revert back to the original titles. -WarthogDemon 00:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks! Drinks are on me today! =) --StBacchus 13:00, 9 August 2006 (UTC) New message Hi Kapoli, we turned on a new feature yesterday, that is supposed to give notification of messages across all wikia. It seems there are a few bugs still - Uncyclopedia has a different user database and so shouldn't be on this system. Hopefully this has been fixed now, you may need to refresh (usually Ctrl F5) to clear any, but then you shouldn't get more from Uncyclopedia. Please let me know if you do. thanks -- sannse (talk) 09:09, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Vandal I've found a vandal, who openly declares himself as such; Rapper. I've confronted him about it, which means I'm probably next on the chopping block for him. That's fine, anything he doies can be reverted, but we need to block him ASAP. I've already gone to Proudhug, but I'm going to everyone, to see how fast we can combat this menace. Thanks. --Conspiracy Unit 22:55, 1 December 2006 (UTC)